


Wrong Orders and Honest Bouquets

by blithebluebird



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Barista AU, Florist AU, M/M, also Kihyun annoying Yoongi makes me go uwu, coffee shop AU, idk i just really wanted to write smth for florist Yoongi after that RUN episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithebluebird/pseuds/blithebluebird
Summary: Min Yoongi's day cannot be completed without a cup of coffee. Or two. Or five, really. But, for some reason, the corner coffee shop which he frequents always manages to get his order wrong, although only when a particular orange haired barista is on the clock.





	Wrong Orders and Honest Bouquets

Yoongi liked only a few things in his life. His cute little puppy Min Holly was at the top of the list, followed by his small flower shop and the old piano back in his flat. And the one thing that kept him alive and moving ? Coffee. It was his very life essence with how much he consumed the inky black drink, probably replacing the blood flowing in his veins, completely sustained only by caffeine only.

A few shops away from his there was a coffee shop he frequented, and it was the only one within the few blocks he walked to and from his shop. It was also the coffee shop that was run by a particularly mischievous barista who loved to get his orders wrong one hundred percent of the time. For some reason Yoongi had noticed that he was the only one who never got his right order. They’d call his name, a takeout cup standing proudly on the counter with his name - Min Yoongi - carefully written on it, but… it wasn’t what he ordered.

The first time Yoongi asked them about it, another barista looked at him, the cup and then back at his superior with an alarmed look, but much to their chagrin the culprit of the situation was only smiling smugly, tilting his head to the side and bringing his hands together behind his back.

“I’m sorry sir, would you like me to remake it ?”

But he never had the time to bother with a remake of his drink. Yoongi liked sleeping in, so half the time he was on the brink of opening his shop late, bursting in through the doors at the very last minute. So, without much resistance, he accepted it as him being just unlucky that day.

“Never mind, thanks for the drink..” he muttered quietly, closing the lid of what was supposed to be an iced Americano, but instead was a cup of hot Caramel Macchiato, and promptly striding out of the shop, missing a quiet exchange between the baristas as one of them kept his eyes on the retreating flower shop owner.

However, that wasn’t the first and last time it happened. It didn’t help that the one particular barista was there almost every single morning, greeting him with that polite smile, but a mischievous glint in his eyes. Yoongi never got his iced Americano, and even when he decided to throw the other off by ordering something that was made previously, in hopes reverse psychology would work, it never did.

From Caramel Macchiato to Coconut Mocha, and, if he was feeling particularly friendly, a Sakura Blossom Frappuccino (iced drinks were a royalty with this barista).

And every single time he could see the barista keeping his mirthful eyes on him, as if waiting for him to approach him and confront him about it. But Yoongi never did, instead opting to accept it as it was and move on - he had a shop to run. 

In a way, he had grown to like the routine, so much so that when he saw from the window that the cute orange haired barista wasn't there, he wouldn't even walk into the shop. 

Cute barista.

The first time he caught himself thinking that was back in his shop, sitting behind the counter and staring into his cup of Caramel Macchiato, where white froth had once formed what he had learned to be a Tulip, made out of multiple hearts. The caramel still clung to the sides of the cup, orange and far too sweet to his taste. Yet it also reminded him of the same barista who adamantly insisted on getting his order wrong.

With a purse of his lips, he picked up the phone and started dialing a few flower providers and farms, something in particular coming to mind for a future bouquet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a few days for his orders to arrive and when the day came, he didn’t visit the coffee shop. Walking past the huge windows he saw the orange haired barista working, quickly looking away and moving past. Little did he know that the barista had noticed, face lighting up in anticipation for his favourite customer, only to knit his brows in confusion when the flower boy didn’t bother to stop by.

Had he finally pushed his patience to the brink ? The thought wouldn’t leave him all day, earning a few concerned but a bit amused looks from his coworker Minhyuk, as he kept messing up orders for once without meaning to.

Meanwhile a certain florist had to hurry to his shop to accept the orders he had placed, waiting for each of his specifically ordered flowers to arrive and by midday he had everything at his disposal. White and green base with accents of blue and orange, carefully wrapped in a simple paper and tied together with a red string. Yoongi finished the bouquet with a small card, for once trying his hardest to make his chicken scratch of a handwriting somewhat legible.

Carefully locking up his shop, he headed towards a certain coffee shop, leaving behind a note pressed to his door that simply stated ‘10 minute break’.

The soft chime of the bell by the door signified a new arrival, making the somewhat brooding Kihyun slowly look in the direction towards the entrance, only to be surprised by who had arrived. For a moment he didn’t hide his surprise either, before pulling on the usual customer service mask of utter politeness and kindness. A small part of him even jumped in renewed joy, the corners of his lips moving just an inch further than usual. 

Until his soft eyes fell upon the bouquet tucked under the blonde’s arm.

Was the cute, brooding florist late because he was on his way to a date ? And why did the thought of that suddenly fill him with.. disappointment ? He wanted to frown, but instead bit the inside of his cheek, trying to swallow the bile filled dismay.

“The usual ?”

Yoongi only hummed in return, nodding his head lazily and placing a singular bill in Kihyun’s hand. He always ordered an Iced Americano, even when he knew it would not be what he’d get. With the change returned in his hand, he dropped all of it in the ‘Tips’ jar, as usual, moving away from the counter to wait.

Kihyun kept glancing back at the florist who was looking everywhere but in his direction, from time to time glancing down at his bouquet to fix something, pulling back to evaluate if it was in the correct order now. With a purse of his lips, the barista put the lid atop of the cup, calling his name and moving away without so much as a second glance.

He was surprised to find something quite unnatural on the counter, something he hadn't had a sip of in months - an Iced Americano. Blinking, he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or if it was a nightmare, instead settling for something simply baffling. His dark brown eyes settled on the barista who was focusing on something else, parting his lips in a soft call.

“Hey.”

The barista tore his gaze away from the muffin stand to the florist, giving him a puzzled look. Was he actually going to start complaining that he got the order right for once ? Instead, the other simply set the bouquet atop of the counter, tapping it gently, before moving to the exit, uttering a small ‘later’ in farewell.

Kihyun was baffled, to say the least. Unsure of what just happened, he moved to take the bouquet, admiring how carefully arranged the flowers were, with a bright middle accent and outer rings of green and white, tied together with a red silk tie. Noticing a small card attached to it, he found his name carefully, yet still shakily written on it, opening to see the contents of said card.

_“From center to outer rings:_  
_Blue Geraniums - Stupidity_  
_Pumpkin flowers - Crudeness_  
_Basil - I hate you_  
_Nutmeg Geraniums - Expected meeting_  
_White anemone - Anticipation_  
_Ivy - Continuity_

_If you’re too dumb to get it, it means:_  
_“You’re stupid and crude, and I hate you, but I wouldn’t mind meeting you again and continue this.”_  
_You know where my shop is.”_

“Yo, what’s that you got there, Kihyun ?”

Minhyuk’s voice brought the other out of his train of thought, turning to look at the other as  
he clutched the flowers in one hand and the card in the other. At the sight of the bouquet his eyebrows raised in surprise, but what came next only made him feel all the more taken aback.

“I think I just got called stupid and crude, but it oddly feels like a confession ?”

The other had nothing in reply, only staring at Kihyun as if he had grown another head. Before he knew it, the smaller was rushing past him towards the staff room, hurriedly yelling at him at the same time.

“Make two of the sweetest Caramel Macchiatos right now while I get ready, and they better give diabetes by the time we finish the drinks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoongi had forgotten how bitter Americanos tasted. The past few months had been sugar filled drinks, so it only made the contrast that much more prominent. Half-drunk, he left it at the counter of his shop, arranging and putting in new flowers in vases for purchase.

Hardly fifteen minutes had passed after opening up the shop to hear the soft chime of the doorbell, lazily lifting his eyes to greet the customer, only to be surprised at who was standing in the entrance. Caught off guard by the casually dressed barista, with soft orange locks and cute face, his eyes fell on the two cups of freshly made coffee. Only one thing came to his mind.

“That’s not my order.”

Kihyun grinned, a pair of dimples showing up on his cheeks, he replied amusedly.

“Maybe if you hadn’t called me stupid and crude, I would have brought you another Americano.”

At that, Yoongi couldn’t help but to lazily smile himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first work I've ever written, but the first one I choose to publish on this site. It's fairly short, so hopefully I manage to write something a bit more longer when inspiration strikes !  
> So glad to finally join this site and hopefully I'll be able to write more soon !  
> Any constructive criticism or comments will be appreciated !


End file.
